


Dyed

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Gen, Possible ending for gaim, Really depressing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate can be a fickle thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyed

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't think Gaim will end this way, and I'm so sorry if you feel awful after you read this. ahahahah

That the world may be dyed in your image

A curdling scream passes through his lips. A broken lock in his hands, the metallic pieces cutting into his already bright red hand. He took a staggering step forward, the belt soaked in blood falling from his waist. Eyes forced closes, tears mingling with the maroon liquid smeared on his cheeks. Suddenly, he falls to his knees; a sickening splash on the floor follows. He scoops up his friend, pressing him near. His clothes are too torn for him to care about the crimson soaking his clothes. He'd never seen so much red in his entire life.

Is that the glory you seek?

This was all his fault. Tears racked his body, as he screamed into the blue and red hoodie. All his fault. Wasn't he supposed to be the great Gaim? The great hero? Wasn't he going to save everyone? Wasn't he going to be a true adult? He was going to not only support himself, but everyone around him. Everyone was going to be so proud and happy. EVERYTHING WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT THANKS TO HIM.  
Is that burden one you can bear?

He should have known. His hands shaking, gripping tighter and tighter. His knuckles pale white and red. He should have known this was too much. Being an adult wasn't about doing everything yourself. It was about....He closed his eyes. Takatora looked over smiling. It was about...Kaito, begrudgingly rolling his own offering a hand....It WAS ABOUT. Mitsuzane with a cocky smirk and a knowing look. IT. WAS. ABOUT. Mai taking his hand and tugging him near. Everyone hand in hand stepping forward. Fingers laced, trust shared.  
Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control,

Smiling and laughing is silenced. A bob of dark hair and a purple suit. Making his parents proud while following his dreams. Now the purple was the bruises on his skin, while his dreams lay as broken and useless as his lifeless body. Arrogance forgotten. A man determined to be the strongest. Now he is equal to everyone else, no one can win in this final journey. Leadership qualities hidden behind a bemused smirk. The next head of Yggdrasil, who would be so much more than his father. At least, he lead them to the end, saving his brother for moments more. At least, his brother knew how proud he was.  
Not even our own.

So much potential. He was going to be a real adult. Everything his sister deserved. Everything his parents deserved. The hero of the world. The hero of fate. Kamen Rider Gaim. Sobbing hysterically, holding his friend close. Screaming, for his failure is more than just a child failing to fill the shoes of an adult. His clumsy steps have tripped everyone.  
We cannot defy the inexorable current of fate that carries us.

Was this what it was meant to be all along? His head raised from the cloth, eyebrows knitting angrily. Was he lured in fulfilling the horrific nightmare that he had been told to prevent? Was this for some creature's cruel enjoyment? Had he been tricked into leading all of his friends into death? He screamed angrily, his eyes looking down at the angelic face of his friend and then scanning over his friends slain in battle. The lock was chucked from his hands, the pieces scattering over the drenched battlefield.  
But what if fate itself were to call you...

He should have said no. He looked down at the driver across from him. He should have never stepped into the other dimension. He should have ignored the locks. He could have prevented this. Fate could have chose another...another to witness the death of everything he held dear.

To change the world? To turn the course of the future?

So desperate to be a man, the child took the task that only the naive would take. How befitting for a kid playing grownup? But this wasn't play time and the world's future needed more than a half-grown up boy playing warrior.

 

You cannot deny your fate.

Laughter flowed from his lips. Hysterical sadness. Perhaps, this would have happened either way. It was his destiny for everything he held dear to be slaughter so mercilessly in front of him. This was how humanity would be.

But the fate of the world is in your hands.

The fate of humanity had been rested on him. He took the blade near his side. It was his duty to lead the world to ruin. This was how it was supposed to be. And finally....He took a breath, the blade's tip pressed against his stomach .Breathe in..... The blade pressed forward, blood splashing from it's entrance.....with it....went his life...the last of humanity too. The world had been dyed in their image


End file.
